The Captain and his Soldier
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Collection of one-shots for the pairing Rivetra
1. Sweet

Levi doesn't know much about girls, but what he does know is they like money. So when Petra's birthday came up, he thought he had a good idea what to get her.

"How does $50 sound?" He asked Hanji. She leaned back in her chair, tapping a finger to her chin.

"You said she didn't want anything extravagant, right?"

"Yeah."

"Fifty dollars is simple, but it doesn't really say, 'I want to suck your face and other stuff'" Hanji started drumming her fingers on her leg.

"You know what you should get her?"

"I wouldn't be here then, Four-eyes." Levi deadpanned.

"Get Petra some chocolate." Levi scoffed at her ridiculous idea.

"What makes you think I should get her something so disgusting?"

"Dude, chocolate's all she lives off. She eats like a pound everyday. I'd give a kidney for that metabolism. Though, maybe it'd be better to lose an my appendix, or maybe-"

"Hey, focus. And what even makes you think Petra even likes chocolate." Levi couldn't see how she could like such an awful treat. Hanji gave him a blank stare.

"How long have you two been dating."

"About a year, why?" Instead of answering, Hanji continued staring.

"You're a shitty boyfriend." She finally replied. Levi was confused. Sure he was an awful human being, but how could Hanji have only noticed that now.

"Okay," Hanji leaned forward with an evil glint in her eye. "Let's do a little experiment. How many times has Petra talked about chocolate amongst all you're time together" Levi rolled his eyes. Petra was the textbook example of a chatterbox, of course he would have- wait a second. Suddenly he remembered their conversation during dinner last night.

"Dad's sending a chocolate cake on my birthday. Can't wait." Shit, well it's not like- oh fuck. She had mentioned something about eating a whole tub of chocolate ice cream with Rico on Sunday, when they watched that season finale. More and more he remembered little comments about her obsession.

"I couldn't survive without chocolate."

"Chocolate is proof there is a god.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

"Fuck, I am a shitty boyfriend." Levi couldn't help but facepalming. Hanji started cackling like a madwoman.

"This is rich! And you're welcome, Short Stuff." Levi flipped her a bird before heading for the door.

"Damn it, I gotta go, Four eyes." And with a slam, Levi was gone. Hanji could help but crack up again as she remembered his face. She whipped out her phone, this was gonna be a great story to tell Mike.

* * *

><p>Levi waited for Petra to open the door. He started to fidget, wondering if asking Hanji of all people for advice was was a good idea. Soon he heard footsteps, and Petra opened the door, almost glowing.<p>

"Just in time Levi!" Before he could even say 'Happy Birthday,' she dragged him into the apartment.

"I just set up Frozen. Now no backing out, you promised you'd watch this with me." Petra practically pushed him down on the couch. Levi opened his mouth to interject, but then he found Petra cuddling very closely to him, and he forgot how to talk. He wanted to mention his gift, but it felt so nice being next to her. Her hair tickled him and he could smell her shampoo. He thought maybe he didn't have to move right this second. Soon, he found himself watching the movie and forgetting about his present. The main character remained him too much of the annoying brats Petra worked with, but hearing Petra sing along to the songs made up for it. Then, they came to the part with that stupid snowman. Only then did he remember his gift.

"Petra pause the movie." She groaned in response.

"Why?"

"I got a present for you." Immediately she got up and paused the movie.

"Presents?! I didn't see any when you came in. All you were carrying was that plastic bag." Suddenly it dawned to her. "Ohhh, but you didn't even wrap it? I'm ashamed of you." Petra teased as she went searching for her gift. Soon, she found the bag dropped near the door. Eagerly, she tore in the bag and pulled out a huge heart-shaped box.

"No way…" She muttered to herself as she shock the package.

Levi held his breath, his brain was flashing warning signals and he found himself trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's just it was on sale, with Valentine's Day being over for a few months now. It's not much but-" Levi stopped talking when he noticed Petra was stuffing her face with the desserts.

"Petra…" Levi cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. Petra spun around and gave him a , getting chocolate all over him.

"I love you, this is an amazing gift, how did you find one so big!" She rambled. Her chattering would have been cute if she hadn't smeared all that chocolate over his face.

"How do eat this sweet shit?" He interrupted as he tried to clean his face. Petra's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"I rather be poisoned than forced to eat it" Out of nowhere, Petra gave him a sly grin.

"Hey Levi," She took another bite of chocolate, and leaned in towards him. Levi practically ran, as he tried to avoid her

"Don't you dare,"

"You can't stop me."

"Get those filthy lips away from me!"


	2. Dead Wrong

He had been dead wrong for thinking she was his. Levi had just always assumed that when it came to Petra. Even though they had agreed their relationship was purely physical, there had been something more. The little looks she gave him, the way she would whisper, would moan his name, and how she held him when they slept, there was more than just what they had said. And Petra wasn't the only one. Levi would decide to make her laugh for no reason, return a small smile to her gigantic one, and steal sweet kisses from her. No, there was more to their relationship than normal "fuck buddies".

But Levi had missed her. All those times, he could have said he cared, he uttered nothing. When she said, "I missed you," He would just look away. When "I love you," nearly forced itself out of his throat, he would bite his tongue til it bleed. "I love you" meant you cared. It meant you mattered the most to them, and Levi couldn't admit that. It meant he was human, something he couldn't let be known. He was Humanity's Strongest, not a person, but a symbol. He couldn't love her, because that meant putting Petra before Humanity. So he relished the small touches she gave him, the feel of her body pressed against his. As long as Petra was with him, he could deal with it.

Stupid him for thinking like that. For thinking she would be satisfied with a relationship like that. She never told him. Just one day, she stopped coming at night. And Levi hadn't worried, after all they were busy people. But then he saw them. A soldier from the Garrison running his hand through her hair. He would steal kisses from her instead, make her laugh at his bad jokes. And Levi couldn't bring himself to feel jealous. They had agreed, no strings attached. Still, whenever Petra smiled at the man instead of him, all Levi could think was how the fuck could he had let her get away.

A.N. I wasn't too proud of my last fic I posted, so I thought I'd post this old drabble I wrote. It's one of the few ones I think turned out decent.


	3. Aubade

For Levi, mornings are the best and worst time. Mornings were tiring, the sun was too bright and it marked another day of death and destruction. However, this was all made up by the fact he got to wake up next to Petra.

She's barely awake, hair sticking everywhere, eyes half shut. She's a mess, but he can't help but think she's an adorable mess. A sleepy smile crosses her face as she recognizes him.

"Morning L," she yawns before pecking him on the cheek and resting her head on his chest. The act is so simple, almost sickening in its domesticity but Levi wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Morning Petra," He plants a kiss on her forehead and runs a hand through her hair. It seems to have a pacifying effect on her. Levi feels her start to drift back to sleep. And it's so stupid, irresponsible, and so many other things. The squad is probably wondering where they are, but for a moment they just try to forget. Forget the fighting, the death, and the harsh reality. They're content in their little bubble of quietude, and for the millionth time Levi wishes it could always be like this, to have these little mornings to themselves. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds, all Levi knows is it's to soon when he feels Petra stir.

"We should get going." Though her tone is gentle, her gaze is clear. And Levi wants to whine like a child whose has to share his toy. For out there they're only captain and soldier, none of these moments exist. No one knows how she kisses him, or how he's plagued by nightmares without her by his side. No one has a clue how many times he worries she'll come to her senses and leave him for good.

But Petra is unrelenting. She's nobody's toy, and they have to face the world outside their bubble sooner or later.

"It can't last forever." It's only six syllables, but he feels like he's been slapped. Of course it can't last forever. He knows sooner or later one of them will die, that this could be their last day together. But that's why he's so eager to ignore reality. All he wants is to flick off the world and hide here where it's safe.

Petra is waiting, she knows he dreams of a simpler life, one where their biggest problem is the rude neighbors. But she's a realist. They've already chosen this path, no time for ifs, ands, or buts.

"Levi," For one word it holds so many things, hope, regret, longing. But he knows what must be done. Silently he gets up.

Lights blind him and Levi's first reaction is to check the other side of the bed. As expected, no one is there, it had only been a dream. Now Levi remembers why he hates mornings. Mornings are when he loses Petra again.


	4. Let's Meet Again

Levi wasn't one to believe in superstitions and the like. All his life he had seen people cling to their beliefs in hope it would save them from the suffering of this world. It never did, they bled and died just like the others. But that doesn't stop others from asking him.

"Hey L?" Petra calls out in the dead of night. Levi rolls over to face her.

"What?"

"Can't sleep," She propped her head up on her arms.

"You're gonna need it tomorrow."

"I just can't calm my brain down," Petra ignored his last remark. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"No," Levi was trying to shut the conversation down, but Petra wouldn't have it.

"It's a pretty thought. Someone who no matter when or where will always find you." She rolled back on her back and stared at the ceiling above. "A person you'll always love regardless of the situation."

"It is pretty, but like you said it's just a thought." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Go to sleep, we got a big expedition tomorrow."

"Alright," Petra sighed before returning a squeeze. "Night, L."

"Night, Petra."

* * *

><p>A man stands over an empty grave. Placing a bouquet of flowers down in front of it, he studies the eight letters.<p>

"Petra Ral," He whispers it like a prayer. Memories of their last night float through his mind.

"I hope you were right, I won't say goodbye, but see you later. Let's meet again."


	5. We Did It

Levi never thought he'd see this day, he doubted this day would ever come. Erwin drones about Humanity winning and other shit, but he doesn't listen. All he can do is smile, because they've finally won.

"Levi?" It's strange hearing her use his name in public, but her voice is music to his ears.

"Petra!" He searches for her copper hair, and once he spots her, he runs. He runs despite how every muscle in his body aches, despite how unprofessional this is. The two collide into each other, embracing as if they hadn't seen each other in years. They laugh, awkward but joyful for they survived.

"Hey L," Petra whispers, slowly touching her forehead to his. Hazel eyes glitter with excitement. "We did it!"

"We did it!" He repeats, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "We did it!"

Levi feels the presence of others watching them, but he doesn't care. They can go fuck themselves because all he can think about is the woman he adores is standing before him.

"Petra," He's being stupid and reckless, but he can't stop himself. "Marry me,"

"I will Levi," He can tell she relishes saying his name like that now. "I will."

Joy like never before overtakes him, and Levi spins Petra around in the air before pulling her in for a kiss. It's messy and careless, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you," Gray eyes shine like silver. "I. Love. You." He punctures every word with a kiss and hopes soon he'll be able to do this everyday.


	6. From Head to Toe

I got scars, lots of them." Levi sighed.

"That's alright," Petra replied as she traced one going down Levi's abdomen. "I got them too,"

"I break everything I touch, all I bring is death."

"Even so these hands also save countless lives." She moved to hold her hands in his, warm as the sun and just as radiant.

"I don't know anything about love, I don't even know if I can love anymore,"

"Then I'll teach you," She let go of one of his hands and traces a heart where his should be. "We'll take it one day at a time, we'll go at your pace." For a second, Levi wanted to believe her, believe he could be happy with her, but those things weren't for him.

"I curse way too much,"

"Your shitty mouth suits me just fine," She gave him a gentle peck on the lips, giggling and smiling so easily.

"I've seen terrible things, so many I'm not sure if I'll cry if I lose you."

"I don't care about your tears." Now Petra leaned forward to kiss his eyelids. "I don't love them, I love you." Those words pieced him, he felt himself weakening.

"I have horrible dreams, I barely sleep cause I'm afraid one day I won't be able to just wake up to escape my nightmares." Levi was grasping for something, anything, to keep her away from the monster he was.

"Then I'll stay up with you," This time she bent to kiss his forehead. "And we'll talk and talk til you fall asleep, and then I'll hold you and guard you from any demons that try to touch you." With those words, all his defenses shattered.

"You promise?" It came out in a whisper, barely audible but holding so much hope.

"Yes Levi," Petra boldly, stared at him, like a fierce war goddess ready to defend what was her's. "And if you need me to, I'll tell you every night, anytime you need to be reassured. Ok?" Levi tried to look away, but she made him look her in the eye as well.

"Ok," His voice trembled but his resolve was made.

"Good," Her smile blinded him. "Let's go to sleep," And so they did. Just as she said, she held him all through the night, and the nightmares never came to haunt, for she was there.

A.N. Hey this is part of a collaborative I'm doing with define-x, basically we'll take turns creating a work, and then basing it off on the other's work. You can see her piece here: post/96561184972/what-do-you-mean-i-keep-drawing-these-two


	7. Impossible Hopes

Levi doesn't sleep most nights, anyone could tell by the constant bags under his eyes. Before, nights were long, cold, and lonely, but now she's here, and things are more bearable.

Petra's asleep, hands curled around his waist, and forehead slightly touching his. Her hair's as neat as a rat's nest, and she's drooling on his pillow, but Levi thinks she's absolutely gorgeous.

For the millionth time, he wonders if this is a dream, for her loving him is too good to be true. She's an angel from above, gracefully smiteing titans, and he's but a mere mortal blinded by her presence. Still she loves him, and he loves her for how could he not?

Before the nights were filled with depressing thoughts and nightmares, but now they're filled with impossible hopes and impossible dreams. Of him buying a little house in the woods, a ring to go along with it. Then instead of waking up for another doomed expedition, they'd run. They'd live in their little house, and finally they'd be free. And they'd won't need to be anything, just happy and together. Maybe one day there would be little brats running out.

"Levi?" Petra groans tiredly, as her eyelids slowly flutter open. "What's going on?"

For a minute he's tempted to share his dream, to convince her to run and not worry about titans anymore. But slowly, reality sinks back in. His dreams are only that, dreams.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," He kisses her heavy eyelids til they close. Those things are in the end only dreams. He has more important things to worry about, like Eren and the expedition tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Levi doesn't sleep much still, but that's not important. What's important is he's found her again.<p>

"Petra," He whispers it like a pray as he wraps his arms around her waist, as he's done countless times before.

"I can't believe it's really you," Amber eyes glow with love. Despite the lack of taunt muscles, of scars, and different names, they're both still themselves. They're still the Levi and Petra of the past.

"Promise me this is real." He worries, because too many times this moment has haunted his dreams.

"I can't promise you anything, but I know this." Tenderly she presses her forehead against his again. "If I'm dreaming, there's no way in hell I'm waking up."

Maybe this is impossible, but Levi doesn't care, maybe they won't get the house in the woods with brats running around, for now her touch is all he needs to believe.

A.N. part of collab with define-x, drabble to go with this: post/96040767767/this-is-for-my-rievtra-swap-with-seasaltmemories


	8. The Deafening Whisper

Everywhere he goes he's reminded of her. That's where she used to cook for the squad after a hard day of training, there's where she kissed him in the middle of the night, and here's where she whispered her dreams of little children and peace.

Petra leaves a gaping hole in his heart, but at the same time her presence is suffocating him. He can't breathe for her ghost haunts his every move, quietly, telling him cruel things.

"I would be here, if you had saved me."

"It's all your fault,"

"You break everything you touch." It makes Levi want to scream, it makes him want to cry. How can he yearn to escape from Petra when at the same time he's desperate to hear her footsteps again?

To hear her laugh, hear her scold Auruo. He wants the real Petra back, the one full of life and love. Not this imitation that reeks of the dead.

Still her voice doesn't relent in her torturing. "You think you knew me, but you didn't. I despised you, every time you touched me I had to keep from shuddering." Levi feels like he's going mad, again as he has before and before.

The bottle becomes his only protection against her. For a few hours she shuts up and Levi gets the closest he can to peace. But in the morning her insults rain down harder than before.

"Idiot. Weak. Spineless coward you don't deserve the title Humanity's Strongest." Eventually he can't discern her voice from his own.

But Levi is a fighter, so he fights, despite the knowledge he realizes he's breaking. Erwin still needs him, Hanji too, and of course the brats. So he fights and he fights til he's a shell of his former self. And before he knows it the walls crumble before him, and he hears cheering in the distance.

His job his done, for once Petra is silent, giving him a minute of solitude. "I did it, Petra." He says out loud, for in the end she never died. No instead of breaking him by leaving, she's breaking him by staying."

"Are you proud of the blood on your hands?" She sneers at his victory.

"No, but I'm gonna fix that." He's been prepared for this day for years, and his body moves on instinct.

"You can't bring back the dead, they'll still be dead no matter what you do."

"I thought the same, but apparently you've proven me wrong, bitch."

"Don't lie to yourself, Levi." Her voice used to soothe him, all those years before. Now all he feels when he hears it is rage.

"Goodbye Petra, if I end up in Hell, I'll be sure to visit you." Levi pulls the trigger, and now he finally gets his silence, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Wow this is a lot more fucked up then I planned it to be.<strong>


	9. Rebirth

Death doesn't know why they care to remember that pair of lovers. Fated to never both live to old age, it's nothing new. They vaguely recalls another set of blonds that are always on opposing sides yet still fall for each other.

Nevertheless they intrigue them, for what reason they don't know. Still they recount the various lives the souls led.

One where the copper one sailed the seas and the raven one was his lover. The copper died in a shipwreck, leaving her to wait the rest of her life for him.

One where the raven one stole whatever he wished. The copper one was his partner in crime, and none of their underlings dare protest two men in love. The copper one was shot during a bank robber, a fitting end for a criminal.

One where things were simple and the souls met while in college. The copper one studied dance and wished she could actually dance for a living. The raven one studied French, the tongue of her ancestors. They were happy for a long time, even got married. Still fate changed for no one.

The copper one died in a car crash, violence following them regardless of their current life.

And now, Death followed the souls to their current lives. They were both soldiers, the raven one Captain and the copper one Cadet. Still that didn't stop their love, and right now they slept, content in each other arms.

It was so easy to believe that maybe in this life, the lovers would get peace.

But it was a lie.

Violence always followed the copper's end, leaving the raven to regret how they might have been able to stop it.


End file.
